As a participating institution in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy, we are contributing data from patients entered into Protocols No's 4 and 8 of the group. Protocol No. 4 evaluated the relative efficacy of radical mastectomy, total mastectomy with radiation and total mastectomy alone in patients with clinically negative axillary nodes and compared radical mastectomy and total mastectomy with radiation in those with positive axillary nodes. Protocol No. 8 was a trial to compare the worth of three-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5-FU and methotrexate) with 2-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM and 5-FU). The present application seeks funding (a) to permit continued patient accrual in on-going protocols, (b) to continue follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have terminated, and (c) to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols. The new protocols are: (1) No. 6: A trial to compare the worth of segmental mastectomy with and without breast radiation with total mastectomy plus axillary dissection. All patients will undergo axillary dissection and those with histologically positive axillary nodes will receive adjuvant chemotherapy. (2) No. 9: A trial to determine whether the anti-estrogen Tamoxifen when combined with chemotherapy improves the results obtained with chemotherapy alone. (3) No. 10: A trial to compare the value of the immunopotentiator C. parvum combined with chemotherapy vs. chemotherapy alone. In addition, the NSABP membership has decided, because of its unique membership, to implement adjuvant therapy protocols for primary colo-rectal carcinoma. The group has the same capability to accomplish this as it has done for breast cancer. This institution may participate in such protocols. Finally, an aim of this proposal is to enhance the multidisciplinary approach of this institution in clinical trials.